Darker Hetalia
by Romano.in.disguise
Summary: America gets a new president. Said president, unfortunately, doesn't get the whole "don't insult people" thing and will henceforth be eliminated.
1. Chapter 1

This is when a new president is elected and they meet the personifications of the nations. What will happen if the president doesn't treat them right? It will be a mistake that might cost them their career… or their life.

So this fanfic will be a bit darker and the characters will not be as light hearted and cheerful as they are usually, instead showing a bit of a cruelty streak. Sorry if the idea of a slightly cruel America is disturbing/not fun to read. The president is a fictional character. America in this story is based on hitman jones but I am in no way the owner or creator of hitman jones.

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

Chapter one: the aftermath of the inauguration

The new president walked down the steps of the Lincoln memorial and was escorted into an armoured vehicle. The president walked boldly for the cameras, but as soon as the door slammed shut she slouched down in her seat and closed her eyes, reflecting the events of the day. The inauguration was one of the best moments of her life, but her mind kept circling back to her meeting with the previous president just hours before she took the oath of office.

 _The secret service ushered the soon to be president of the united states down a hallway and into a small soundproof room where the previous president, an old man, sat waiting on a small couch. "What is the meaning of all this?' she demanded to know. A young woman with an extremely short but well disguised from the public temper loathed the previous president, and did not take kindly to unannounced meetings with him. "I, Regina Smith, in case you have forgotten, am about to become not only the first female president but also the youngest one in history."_

" _I'm sorry for disturbing you Ms. Smith but there is some very important information concerning your post that I must share with you." he stated, twisting his hands in his lap nervously._

" _There is nothing more I need to know that hasn't already been told to me other than the fact that I will break three records with this election and you will just be a sad, old former president. Now if you excuse me I have better things to do with my time other than listen to you." she spat, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and turning on her heel, preparing to exit the room._

" _WAIT." the urgency of his tone stunned her into silence, and he took this rare opportunity to talk. "When you take the post of president of the United States of America, you will meet a lot of peculiar people. They might not appear like it, since appearances are deceiving, but they have been around since the beginning of nations, and will walk this earth long after you and I have passed. There is one in particular that your job is directly tied to. Treat him with respect as he is proud, and rightfully so. Never insult or disrespect this man. Only the others may do so. He is far stronger than you, smarter than you or I will ever be, and has lived through unthinkable events. Hold your tongue around him, for an insulting word or act can cost you your career… or your life. I wish you luck for the next four years, and must bid you goodbye. President Regina Smith."_

She dismissed his words as the crazed mumblings of an old, jealous man and smiled, relishing her new job, and the fame that accompanied it. A quiet chuckle and a hand on her shoulder broke her out of her dreams and she stiffened up, not daring to move out of fear. "Hey there are you alright?" a cheerful voice sang somewhere to her left. "I'm not scaring you am I?"

The hand retracted and she turned her head, opened her eyes and immediately screamed. The person she was looking at was not frightening at the least however but rather good looking, with a muscular build, blond hair with a cowlick at the front, and glasses in front of a pair of sparkling cerulean eyes. The young man couldn't have been more than twenty, but he was dressed old fashioned, wearing a tan 1940's fighter pilot uniform with a brown leather bomber jacket and black leather gloves. The gloved hands extended and with a beaming smile he started introducing himself with a "How are you Ma'am President my name is Alfred F. Jones pleasure to meet you and I am-"

"Who the hell are you?! Get out, get out, get out!"

The driver stopped the car when he heard the first scream and was now looking back with a concerned expression on his face

"Ms. President are you okay?"

"Of course i'm not okay you fucking idiot! There is a strange man in MY car and he is not authorized to be here and he just touched me! Get him out of the car! Call the secret service and have him thrown in jail for assaulting the president!"

The car pulled over and the 400+ pound doors were flung open by the secret service, ready to drag the man out by force or shoot him. The guard reached for the man, but hesitated when he saw who it was. The offender in question looked at him and smirked, saying "Now it really wouldn't be in your best interest to throw ME out of a car right?" the agent in question squeaked in fear, and looked at her for further instructions.

"ARE YOU DEAF!?" she screamed at the secret service officer, who looked scared out of his mind "I SAID TO THROW HIM OUT OF THE CAR AND I MEAN NOW OR YOU ARE FIRED! NOW!"

The guy gave a slight nod, and grabbed the intruder around the waist and tossed him out of the car while other equally scared looking officers slammed the armored door shut with a bang. As they drove away Regina looked back and the sight that greeted her made her jaw drop. The secret service agent who tossed the intruder out of the car was kneeling with his head bowed, touching the asphalt, seemingly begging for forgiveness, while the young man stood above him. She sank back in her seat, nearly shaking from a mixture of fear and anger. How dare they disobey her and not follow her commands immediately without question or hesitation! She had ordered the idiot arrested and instead he would probably walk away.

The driver gave a shout of surprise and Regina looked at the road, eyes widening in surprise. The same young man from before who they had just left behind was standing in the middle of the road, arms crossed, with a hard expression that instilled fear and hate (mostly fear) in her mind. The guy was standing in the middle of the road, not letting them pass, despite the car getting closer and closer. Her resolve hardened and she leaned forward to talk to the driver "Run the bastard over." she hissed. The driver shuddered in fear but obeyed her, accelerating in an effort to run him over. The guy in question raised one eyebrow in response, shrugged, and put one foot forward like he was stopping a soccer ball. Regina kept her eyes open, eager to see him tossed aside like a rag doll. At the last second she closed them. The car collided with something and her seatbelt snapped forward. But instead of clear road she found herself looking at crossed arms, for the mysterious guy had stopped the car. The driver was frozen with fear, as was she. The guy calmly walked around to the driver's side window and casually, like you would greet a friend with a fistbump, punched straight through the bulletproof glass, shattering it into a million pieces. He leaned through the window and fixed the driver with a frosty glare. His expression softened as he saw that the driver was crying out of fear and said "Since you were following orders, i'll let this one slide." he then walked behind and opened the 400+ pound door like it was nothing, a feat that normally took four men. He sat down next to her and stuck out his hand like before and coldly stated "As I was saying earlier, my name is Alfred F. Jones and I am the personification of the United States Of America. I will be the one you will be working the most closely with, as well as the personifications of other countries. Our existence is a guarded secret and we must work very hard to maintain it that way. This is the part where I would normally say it is a pleasure to meet you and that I look forward to working with you over the next four or eight years but unfortunately I can not say that honestly today." Regina shook his hand but had gone silent with shock, processing his words while also reflecting on the warnings told to her earlier today by the previous president.

" _they have been around since the beginning of nations, and will walk this earth long after you and I have passed. There is one in particular that your job is directly tied to. Treat him with respect as he is proud, and rightfully so. Never insult or disrespect this man. Only the others may do so. He is far stronger than you, smarter than you or I will ever be, and has lived through unthinkable events. Hold your tongue around him, for an insulting word or act can cost you your career… or your life."_

Well shit.

They sat in a frosty silence until the car pulled up in front of the white house, where a shorter, rather attractive blond man with unusually thick eyebrows leaned against the pillars in front, scowling. She noted that he was also dressed in a military uniform from the world wars, despite appearing only around 23 years old.

"Artie!" Alfred shouted with glee, and flung open the door to run up the steps.

"Artie" raised his eyebrows as he assessed the damage done to the car, as he had noticed that one of the windows was shattered and the front fender had bent around a footprint.

"Oh bloody hell Alfred that's the second time this week. When will you finally learn to control your strength-" but his scolding was cut off as Alfred scooped him up bridal style and spun around, laughing. "Alright you oaf I missed you too. Can you put me down though?" he asked, his face a brilliant scarlet. " _Ugh, gays."_ Regina thought, her lip curling in disgust. She had always hated homosexuals, even though to the public she was an outspoken LGBT supporter. She cleared her throat loudly, and the men looked over in confusion then remembered about introductions, Alfred putting the other man down and wandering away to give them some space. "Good day Madam President, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he said, sticking out his hand for a handshake. "My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am the manifestation of England, or Britain if you prefer, as well as the representative of the United Kingdom for all official matters." he finished, his british accent clearly noticeable.

"Regina Smith, President of the United States Of America."

She extended her hand also, but he caught it, bowed down and kissed it, like a true gentleman.

"Ew, ew, ew!" she shrieked, frantically wiping her hand on her pants

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, producing a handkerchief from inside his uniform and holding it out to her.

"Get those gay germs away from me, eyebrows!" she spat.

Arthur stiffened up, and with a voice as cold as the north sea he sneered "Fine. I will." he turned sharply on his heel, and strode into the white house, whispering something in Alfred's ear as he passed.

"What did he say to you?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing." Alfred said cheerily, humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like the national anthem.

His attitude was getting on her nerves and as he walked toward the door, she stepped into his path. "What did he say?" she demanded.

"Nothing that is any of your business." he replied smoothly, with a hint of annoyance.

"Alfred Franklin Jones as your president I demand to know what he said to you!" Regina nearly shouted, looking into his face.

He drew himself up to his full height, and she gulped when she realized that she had to crane her neck in order to look into his eyes. "No one. Calls me. That." he hissed, shooting her a venom filled glare that made her recoil in fear. He shoved past her in order to walk up the stairs to the second story. As he walked away he called over his shoulder "He was reminding me about the ball for all the countries tomorrow so you could introduce yourself." Alfred continued walking until he reached the staircase and spun around, putting one hand on the railing. "The F in my name stands for Foster. Not Franklin."

Regina looked at his retreating back with dread, feeling that she had offended him.

Author's note: i'm trying to make regina as horrible as possible so enjoy that!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Regina needs to keep her goddamn mouth shut

Regina stared at herself in the mirror. She was clad in a sparkly, mermaid style, deep blue gown that was fit for a president. In less than 15 minutes, Alfred would arrive to escort her down to a private party so she could meet all the other personifications. " _Good thing there won't be any cameras"_ Regina thought with a smirk," _that means I don't have to be pleasant. Surely these nations have a sense of humor, right?"_ a sharp knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and she flung it open and gasped in surprise.

"Well at least you didn't scream this time." Alfred said, laughing a bit at her reaction. She just stared at him, not even bothering to hide her shock. Alfred was dressed in a lovely tailored suit with a black bow tie and finely polished shoes. His eyes gleamed behind his glasses, and his golden hair was shining under the lights. He extended his arm, and she took it, walking down the stairs together like a pair down to the hidden ballroom. He stooped down a bit and whispered in her ear "As traditional, the newly elected president of the host country will dance with said host country. Then the other countries will introduce themselves. You do know how to dance, right?" before she could snap that yes she could dance, they had arrived at the doors of the ballroom, and they swung open with a flourish.

Beautiful piano music started, courtesy of the dark haired, violet eyed man that sat at the piano, playing like god himself had composed the song. The crowd obscuring the path to the middle of the dance floor parted, and many eyes of all different colors looked at her with interest.

Alfred led her to the dance floor and as was with tradition, bowed down. Regina stood there, flustered and not knowing what to do. After the pause had become a bit awkward, he looked up and motioned with his head toward the floor, indicating that she should also bow. Regina's face went beet red, and she gave a quick curtsey. Alfred straightened up and clasped one of her hands in his own while putting the other on her waist despite her glaring at began to dance, and much to her embarrassment, Alfred was a wonderful dancer, far better than she, who was stumbling every other step. As they danced Alfred leaned in and started telling her what to do. "Left foot forward, let go of my hand, now once I let you go... step back, step three times to the side, you will have to stand at the side… twirl to the left, while the host country dances with his or her date… ouch that was my foot… this is usually the time where one or two other nations will introduce themselves so be careful, three steps forward and two to the side, aaaaaand done." The agonizing dance finished, and he promptly dropped her hand and went to seek his date. Regina retreated off to the side, and leaned against a wall, flushed with embarrassment. She scanned the crowd, looking for Alfred's mystery date and details about her. " _How dare he not have me as his date! The nerve of him!"_ she thought angrily " _At least his date won't look better than me. I mean, seriously look at this dress! I look like a million bucks damnit"_

Alfred finally led his date onto the dance floor and her jaw dropped from a mix off anger and jealousy. A beaming Alfred was leading a blushing Arthur onto the middle of the dance floor. Both men looked stunning, with finely tailored suits, although Arthur's had coattails and he was wearing a tie. Their eyes gleamed emerald and sapphire, with joy radiating in both. Alfred bowed low and in a voice that could barely contain his glee asked, "May I have this dance?"

"You may" Arthur replied with a deep curtsey, a light pink tinging his cheeks. The piano music started again, even more beautiful than before, and the men spun around the ballroom, each dancing with grace.

She tore her eyes away, lip curling in disgust. " _I thought I made my thoughts on their relationship clear after that vile display in the front of the building yesterday but I guess not! He is going to be in trouble later. I don't care about him getting a bit offended, i'm the freaking president of the united states! He HAS to obey me!"_

She snapped out of her thoughts just in time for a young man, appearing about 26, to approach her. "Bonjour mademoiselle, Je M'appelle Francis Bonnefoy and I am ze nation of France." he greeted a mix of french and heavily accented english. He was about the same height as Alfred, with shoulder length, slightly wavy blonde hair partially tied back with a ribbon and beautiful blue eyes, framed by long eyelashes, and a bit of well groomed stubble on his chin. He was dressed in a thin lapel, tight suit, with a thin tie and his shirt opened one button past normal.

Regina was in no mood to be polite and in reply snapped back "Oh great why is it no surprise that the weakest and most perverted nation greets the beautiful woman who is standing alone first. Aren't all you nations supposed to talk to each other? Why don't you introduce me to a more interesting country instead of wasting my time." Francis stepped back, a bit deterred by her obvious hostility, but still smiled at her and replied.

"If ze mademoiselle would like to meet ze other nations I 'ave one zat you can meet. Matthieu!" he called out. A young man appeared out of the crowd to stand at Francis's side. This one had medium length dark blond hair and glasses in front of violet eyes. He was slightly taller than Francis, and bore a slight resemblance to Alfred. He placed one hand on Francis's shoulder and began to introduce himself, but before he could even get one word out Regina interrupted him by shrieking,

"Eww are you guys dating?! That's disgusting you should be ashamed of yourselves! I refuse to interact with either of you if there is any public display of affection! You shall be punished when you die for this."

The men stared at her in shock. There was a long silence broken by Francis making some suppressed noise and his shoulders shaking. Regina was about to snap at him to man up and stop crying, but before she could, Francis burst out in laughter.

"Hon hon hon" he chuckled, wiping tears of amusement from his eyes, "Oh mon dieu. My dear président, Matthieu is my precious son, not my love interest."

"Francis is my papa." "Matthieu" stated with a small shrug and chuckle of his own. "Enchanté President Smith my name is Matthew Williams and I am the personification of Canada, as well as Alfred's twin brother. And before you ask no Francis is not his father only mine. I look forward to working with you in the future."

Regina meanwhile, had gone scarlet from shame and anger, and of course her solution for that was to lash out. "Oh great so a perverted loser and a wannabe American loser. Why don't you just leave me alone, freaks."

Francis glared at her, his patience finally run out. "I am not a perverted loser and Matthieu is not a wannabe Américian. If you would stick your arrogant nose in ze books, you will find zat France is 'istoricaly ze most successful european military power. You flatter yourself, for I am not interested in you in ze least. If you would like to survive ze night, I would advise you to zink very carefully about who you are addressing, for others would have been off with your 'ead at ze first insult. I bid you adieu, you 'orrible woman." he snapped, striding away.

Shocked speechless at Francis's outburst, Regina looked to Matthew for support, but instead was met with a glare as cold as Canada's famous winters.

"Look Matthew I-"

But he had already begun to walk away. Before he got too far however, he stopped and faced her. Regina tried to apologize, which was very out of character for her, but he held up a hand to stop her.

"Francis was right."

"Excuse me?"

"You are either a truly horrible person, or you have a death wish. Know that if you were not his president, Alfred would have already either ruined your life… or ended it."

Regina watched him leave, the fires of shame burning in her mind, but suddenly bursting into anger. " _How dare he say that to me! I am a wonderful person! They just need to learn how to not be such sensitive little pansies."_

The music ending with a flourish drew her attention back to the dance floor, where she watched Alfred dip Arthur down low to the ground, and brought him up for a quick kiss. She turned away, feeling nauseous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

Alfred led her to where about ten other men were waiting, each watching her with interest. She recognized a couple faces in the group, but the rest she did not know. There was Francis, who was leaning against the wall, glaring at her, Arthur, who was talking to Francis about something, Matthew, who was talking to a strange man with pure white hair, almost unhealthily pale skin, and striking red eyes. The rest were all strangers to her. There was a tall, stoic looking blond with slicked back hair and ice blue eyes who was trying to detach a short, pale brunette with closed eyes and a very strange curl, who was clinging to his arm. There was another who was almost identical to the previous, except tanner, shorter, with darker hair and open green eyes, which were glaring at a tall man with wavy brown hair and a smile on his face. There was a short asian leaning against the wall, not talking to anyone, but instead observing and remaining silent. The man next to him was also asian but had long straight hair tied back in a ponytail and a panda in his arms. The last person in this strange group was tall, pale, with lavender eyes, and had a long scarf wrapped around his neck and a slightly disturbing smile on his face.

Alfred led her into the group and all conversation stopped, and all eyes of various colors looked at her. Alfred started introductions with "Hey guys so this is my new boss, President Regina Smith. Regina this is Arthur Kirkland, personification of England but you've already met him." Arthur waved at her "Francis Bonnefoy, representative of République Française"

"We 'ave already met"

"Matthew Williams, who is my brother and rep of Canadia"

"It's Canada Alfie get it right and we've already met"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, Preußen"

The albino next to Matthew waved,

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, Bundesrepublik Deutschland"

The stoic looking blond nodded in her direction

"Feliciano Vargas, Repubblica Italiana Veneziano but you can just call him Italy"

The lively brunette let go of Germany and waved excitedly

"Lovino Vargas, Repubblica Italiana Romano but call him Romano"

The previous one's lookalike waved with less excitement

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Reino de España"

The man with the wavy hair grinned

"Honda Kiku, Japan"

The short asian standing quietly bowed

"Wang Yao, People's Republic of China"

The guy holding the panda waved

"Ivan Braginski, Russian Federation"

The guy with the scarf smiled even wider

"And I think that's everyone! You all have no idea how hard some of those were to pronounce but why don't you all introduce yourselves to my boss."

The albino man sprung up and proudly said "Hello little girl. I am zhe awesome Prussia und jou are not! Kesesese." he laughed."Und zhis iz mein little bruder, Vest." he grabbed the blond by the shoulder.

"Oh great so we have a FORMER nation and nazi scum. Just lovely." the blond recoiled like he'd been slapped in the face, but his brother was a bit more vocal with his outrage.

"VHAT DID JOU SAY ABOUT MEIN BRUDER, MORTAL?" he shouted, his face flushing almost the same color as his eyes in his outrage.

"Gilbert calm down." Matthew said quietly, placing a restraining hand on Gilbert's forearm. The other nation's expression softened a bit, and he took a step back, still glaring at Regina.

Regina gagged audibly and sneered "Oh look what a shocker. The loser or the world is stepping up to defend the weak former nation."

Gilbert growled like a dog about to attack and stepped forward threateningly. "Do not. Insult. Mein. Liebling." he snarled, before lunging forward. Ludwig and Matthew blocked his attack, holding him back by his arms. He screamed at her in german, making her step back in fear. Only when she stepped back did she notice that he held a katzbalger in his hand. The two men held him until he calmed down enough so that he wouldn't try to stab her as soon as he was released. Regina looked around and noticed that the other countries were staring at her peculiarly, with the exception of Romano, who was busy yelling at Spain. She made her way over to them, and heard a bit of their conversation.

"How many-a fucking times do I have to tell you, you bastard that you don't touch-a the curl!" the shorter one, Romano, growled.

"Lo siento Romano but I can't help it. It's just so cute and your face turns the color of a tomato when I do." Antonio sang in a thick spanish accent and with a grin. Romano was about to respond with a slap to the spaniard's face, but he noticed Regina and stopped mid swing.

"You bastard shut-a your-a goddamned face idiota there is a lady here" he hissed over his shoulder.

"But I didn't say anythi-"

Romano smiled gently at Regina and in a completely different voice he said "Ciao bella, come stai? Sei magnifico."

"Ummm… what?"

Antonio piped up from behind Romano's back "He said hi beautiful how are you and that you look magnificent."

Regina appeared indifferent, but secretly was delighted that someone had said she looks beautiful, even if it was just a cowardly italian that said it. "Yeah yeah whatever. I just have one question though. Why are you talking to me in such a nice way while swearing at him?"

"That's-a simple. I treat all bella's with respect and-a kindness. I have little patience for men, especially certain spaniards who try to touch-a my curl."

Even though what he said was polite, Regina's vision still flared red. "You sexist pig!" she screamed at Romano before sharply yanking on his curl to piss him off. She wasn't sure what kind of reaction she was expecting, but Romano flushed deep red, then rapidly paled and stumbled back into Antonio, who passed him to Feliciano and stepped in front of Romano to protect him.

"Do not touch my Romanito, you puta." he proclaimed, a rapier in his hand.

Regina took this as a signal to leave, and darted away into the crowd of other nations, looking for somewhere safer to be. She was shocked that there had two death threats directed at her in the past hour. But mostly she was thinking. " _Why the fuck do they all have swords."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Someone needs to tape her mouth shut

The ball was going horribly for Regina. Somehow she had managed to piss off every single nation she spoke with. She walked around the room aimlessly, deep in thought. "Surely I can't be THAT bad," she mused" I mean I only told Russia that he was a communist bastard, insulted pasta in front of Italy, mocked China's accent and told Austria that he doesn't play the piano well, but I avoided Japan entirely! Surely that has got to count for something, right? Also that katana looked scary as hell."

Meanwhile across the room, Alfred was trying to calm the offended nations down before they could start world war three. It took a while to get everyone civil again, and Antonio did apologize for chasing Gilbert around with his sword, but eventually they were able to discuss what to do like mature adults.

"Zhis new president of jours is not very polite." Ludwig noted, his observation agreed with by all the nations. "Und zhis may end very poorly if she is like zhis at zhe negotiation table." he turned to Alfred and delivered his ultimatum. "Unless jou can get her replaced, or at least make sure zhat someone else vill do zhe negotiations, i'm afraid zhat Germany and America vill have to dissolve relations."

Alfred nodded gravely, eyes chips of blue ice behind his glasses. Other countries soon followed with similar demands, such as Sweden threatening to close all Ikea stores in America, and the Italy brothers both agreeing that italian goods would no longer be exported to America if Regina stayed in office. Arthur remained silent throughout the chaos, but stood near Alfred, his presence a comfort to the younger nation as he tried to figure out how to negotiate with the furious others.

As soon as the others had left and only Regina, Arthur and Alfred remained, Alfred slumped against a wall, took off his glasses, and ran his hand through his hair haphazardly, messing it up. "Well how did it go?" Regina asked. "Did they all love me?" Alfred chose not to reply vocally, instead facepalming and sighing wearily. Arthur however, was a different story.

"Well he barely managed to prevent world war three, if that's what you're asking."

"What!? World war three? Are you serious?"

"Due to your simply lovely comments" Regina winced at his dripping sarcasm. "You managed to piss of nearly every country that works with him, except me. Alfred managed to avoid a major war, but now you are facing possible economic crisis, with Wang, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and Berwald stopping trade with you."

Regina hung her head, and mumbled sheepishly "You'd think that being a nation you guys wouldn't be such sensitive pansies." she thought that her comment might make them laugh, or at least agree with her, but Arthur looked scandalized. He opened his mouth for a sharp retort, but Alfred beat him to it. Alfred pushed himself off the wall and stepped in front of her, jabbing his finger into her collarbone.

"Sensitive pansies huh." he mocked in a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like her own."We have all lived through events that would make you go insane from fear, and believe me, most mortals did. We fight in all of history's major battles and fought for your freedom. I was at every single american battle in history, and a fair amount in the world wars, even before I officially stepped in. We can't die, even when we are wounded. You think it's fun getting your head chopped off? Ask Francis, he would know. We feel the pain of every one of our citizens when there is an attack in a major city. You would be begging for your life to end after living like that but for us there is no relief. Disrespect from a human is the worst insult in the world, for we went to hell and back for you to even be able to live. Sensitive pansies? In your dreams." he spat, striding out of the room.

She looked around for support, but Arthur was following Alfred out of the ballroom and down a hallway. She started to go after them, but Arthur called over his shoulder "Stay away from him if you would like your head to remain on your shoulders."

Regina felt furious at being ignored, and with a smirk, quietly followed them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: why you shouldn't trust doors

Regina followed Arthur down a dark hallway and into a simply furnished room where Alfred sat on a bed with his back facing away from the entrance. Arthur had left the door slightly open, and she pressed her eye to the crack, watching the scene unfold. Arthur walked across the room to where Alfred had sloppily thrown his suit jacket over a chair. He straightened the jacket while also taking his off, then sat on the bed, head resting on Alfred's back. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked softly.

"Yeah." Alfred sighed, and shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, with Arthur's head on his shoulder, leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "I'm just not looking forward to the next four years."

"It would surprise me if you were. Honestly that crazy woman must have a death wish. Why else would anyone be so rude to the other nations, especially you?"

"I don't know, but if there is a god i'm going to be praying for the power of restraint so I don't snap soon."

Arthur laughed at that, and Regina stiffened up with rage. " _How dare they talk about god! Especially with those disgusting actions at the ball earlier."_

Alfred sighed, "at least I have you by my side through all of this." twisting his head, he placed a soft kiss on Arthur's forehead. Regina opened the door a bit more so she could get a better view.

Arthur blushed and whispered "I'll always be with you, my love." he cupped his hands around Alfred's face and brought his lips up to meet his. Alfred just sat there for a moment, seemingly not sure what to do, before his hands rose up to undo Arthur's tie. The kiss heated up, and within moments, both men were shirtless and kissing passionately. They fell back onto the covers with Alfred on top of Arthur, propped up on his elbows. Their lips separated, and Alfred whispered "I love you, Artie. I will love you until the end of time." Regina gagged in disgust, and rocked forward to get a better view. The door betrayed her, and it creaked loudly, opening just enough so that she lost her balance and fell into the room. Alfred froze, and sat up, listening carefully. Regina tried to control her breathing, but all that came out was shallow panting.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I think," Alfred said casually, like you would ask about the weather,"we might have a spectator." Regina tried to flee the scene before they saw her, but Alfred got up and crossed the room in only a few strides, his expression making her throat close up in fear. He grabbed her by the arm roughly and pulled her to her feet, ignoring the small gasp of discomfort from his tight grip. Arthur's eyes widened. From his point of view, Alfred had pulled Regina, the same person he had told not to follow them, out of thin air. Regina cleared her throat, and with a glare at the guys, almost like they were the intruders, stated "I suppose you are wondering why I have chosen to interrupt your little meeting here."

"Oh yeah I was just wondering about that. Ya know, the little meeting we specifically told you to stay the hell away from. But now that you are here I suppose it will be entertaining to hear your excuses so carry on."

"I have CHOSEN to interrupt because-"

"Oh my god then was I imagining it when you almost fell through the door?"

"-Because I can not let this relationship continue any longer! You are in my house and as your boss, I order this to stop immediately."

"I'm sorry, what?" Alfred said sweetly, with a rather dangerous looking smile on his face. "You seem to have forgotten who you are talking to. Because I don't know if you noticed but… ah how do I say this… I don't have to do anything you say."

"I am the president of the United States!"

"I AM THE UNITED STATES."

Arthur meanwhile, had quietly gotten up and was now standing beside him, watching the scene play out like his own personal reality show. "Now i'm sure this can all be resolved if we just-" he started to say, but was cut off as Regina, in a fit of rage, slapped him in the face.

Her palm connected to Arthur's face with a sharp slapping noise, and Arthur stumbled slightly into Alfred's chest, eyes wide with shock and pain. Alfred immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller man, shielding him from his attacker. Regina stood, breathing heavily, face triumphant. She had finally, in her opinion, proven that she was not to be messed with. She was about to finish scolding Alfred when suddenly he raised his head, eyes burning. He moved so that he was standing in front of Arthur, and before Regina could even blink, he leaned in close to her face. She found herself gasping for air as he growled "Apologize now, and I will consider being merciful."

"I won't apologize for standing up for what I believe." Regina managed to croak out. His face contorted with rage, and he suddenly grabbed her collar, lifting her off her feet.

"Final opportunity to leave the post of president and I will be merciful. This is your final warning. Will you heed my warning?"

"What do you mean by that?" she gasped, painfully aware that her feet were dangling off the ground.

"I asked you a question, Regina Smith."

There was a flare of anger in her mind when he used her full name, and she rather boldly hissed "So did I, Alfred Foster Jones. Now let me go and answer. My answer is no." with those final words, she spat in his face. She regretted her action as soon as it was done, and her mind went blank with fear as Alfred dropped her. She scrambled back as Alfred, with eerie calmness, wiped off his face and slowly walked toward her.

"I see. Well to answer your question, merciful means that your death would have been quick." he drawled, before drawing back his fist and punching her in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hallucinations and human dartboards

Regina felt like she was floating. The last things she saw had been piercing blue eyes and a fist swinging at her face. Eventually she regained some consciousness, and began to notice her surroundings. She was slung over someone's bare back, shoulder blade hitting her in the face as the person beneath her walked. She noticed some other presences, and cracked open her eyes to look, what she saw shocking her. She saw the nations standing off to the side and they had the appearance of what they looked like at the height of their power. There was a long haired blonde in a french musketeers uniform, the fires of revolution burning in his eyes. Next to him stood a silver haired man with vivid red eyes, in armor of a teutonic knight, with an eagle perched on his shoulder and a zweihänder by his side. There was a spanish pirate standing next to him, hat and coat dripping in gold and silver. The next was also a pirate, with emerald green eyes, one of which was covered by an emerald studded eyepatch. His hat had long feathers in it, and he stood with pride, a gold and diamond encrusted pistol in one hand, and an early map of the world in another. A rapier hung in a scabbard at his side, and he held a knife in between his teeth. They passed by a mirror, and if Regina could move she would have gasped in surprise at what she saw. The appearance of the person who was carrying her shifted every other second, though she could tell, even in her half conscious state that it was the same person. First there was a blood covered revolutionary, musket on shoulder, a fighter pilot from the world wars, and finally an astronaut with his helmet off, walking down the hallway with pride. What she could see went dark, and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

When Regina woke up, she noticed five things. She was tied to a chair, except for one of her arms. The room she was in had only one exit. The corners of the room were in deep shadow. She was not alone in this room. All but one of the walls were covered in various weapons, ranging from early european swords and bows, to the latest gun types. The last wall was blank, but had many bullet holes and marks from the weapons.

" _I guess this will be the end of me."_ she thought with a sigh, " _and nothing can stop it… not even the army… wait a minute! The army! I'm the president and I can still get out of this if they find me in time!"_ she began to laugh triumphantly, and a low, sinister sounding chuckle came from one of the corners of the room. A shape covered in shadow in the same corner moved into the light, and Regina's laugh stopped and turned into a gasp.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alfred asked mockingly. His eyes gleamed with cruel amusement, and he had an unhinged grin on his face. She noted that he was still shirtless, his muscular and tanned torso gleaming in the light. "It's far easier to get blood off skin." he smirked and gestured toward himself with his free hand. In his other he held an enormous knife. The silent spell that held Regina broke, and she screamed. Screamed so loudly that Alfred winced and took a step back, hand going up to his ear. As soon as she was done, and the thundering of footsteps could be heard above them, he sighed. "Well I was hoping we wouldn't have to go through this, but I suppose I can wait to have my fun."

The doors burst open with a crash, and dozens of secret service agents stormed into the room, armed with weapons and tasers. Upon seeing the president tied to a chair in the middle of the room, one held up his gun and pointed it at Alfred, who simply raised an eyebrow in question. "Ummmm what are you doing?"

"My job." the agent said, obviously not knowing who he was talking to. "Now drop the weapon and put your hands up."

Alfred stared at him in surprise for a moment, before bursting out into obnoxious laughter. "Hahaha that's funny! Getting ordered around in my own house! Well let me tell you something, little boy," The officer blinked, confused to as why he was being called a little boy by someone who appeared younger than him. "the best thing you could do right now would be to leave. It would save us all such a headache, and I can proceed with what I was doing before you interrupted me with the put down the knife or i'll shoot bullshit."

The agent who was obviously in charge of this stepped forward and said sternly to the other "Put down the gun." he then turned to Alfred, who was glaring at the officer who still had his gun pointed at him, making the officer shake with fear from his stare. "I'm terribly sorry about this mess Mr. Jones he's new."

"Yeah I can kinda tell. You gonna put the gun down or do I have to punch it out of your hand?"

The man ignored his orders, and with a shaking hand, took aim and fired. The shot went wide, hitting the wall beside Alfred's shoulder. Alfred didn't even flinch, instead stabbing the knife into the wall and stepping forward to punch the gun out of loose grip. The officer retaliated by socking Alfred in the stomach, only to fall back, clutching his hand. In the next second Alfred had his arm wrapped around the smaller man's throat. "Hmm lets see. You obviously don't know my name or the events of the previous minute wouldn't have happened. Did your superiors tell you anything about a man named Alfred F Jones?"

The man nodded, barely able to speak. "Describe what they told you to do when you meet him."

"That he looks young, but is the most terrifying person you will ever meet in your life. They said when he does the inspection of the weapons to stand at the side and not speak because he is harsh about discipline. They said he's my boss and that he trains us."

"Very good. Now stand against that wall over there. Back flat and one hand out against it, fingers spread."

The officer obeyed him, walking over to stand against the wall and doing as he said. Alfred walked over to the wall and almost lazily picked up a handful of throwing knives. The poor officer tried to bolt, but out of nowhere a knife appeared in the wall, a mere centimeter away from the terrified man's face. Regina stared at Alfred in shock. She hadn't even noticed how the knife had left his hand, he moved so fast. In the blink of an eye, suddenly he had no knives, and the wall surrounding the victim was full of them, each dangerously close to his body. "Next time you'll follow orders, won't you? And now to make sure you won't be punching me, or anyone with that hand soon. Who knows, this might even improve your aim." Alfred sneered. He walked over to the wall and picked up an ornate bow, decorated with images of hunting and animals. "Now this bow is very special to me so be flattered that i'm using it on you. Usually I just use knives to make my point, but our dear president here needs to be properly terrified." he slung a matching quiver over his shoulder and put an arrow in place, preparing to shoot.

"Stop him!" Regina cried out, getting everyone's attention. "Why the fuck aren't you guys stopping him? He has the president tied up and he's obviously about to shoot this guy! You have weapons so use them you idiots!"

"He could literally kill everyone in this room and not get in trouble for it." An officer near the door piped up. "Plus, he has the right to punish people for crimes. But don't worry we shall give your family our condolences and come up with a really good cover up for this."

"Exactly." Alfred said, as he pulled the string of the bow back and let the arrow fly. It pinned the disobedient man's hand to the wall, the arrow going directly through the middle of his palm. He cried out in pain and sank to the floor, sobbing.

"Who are you?" he gasped out.

"Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself! The name is Alfred F Jones. Disobey me and the next arrow will go through your head." He stalked forward and stuck out his hand, smirking. When the officer didn't return his shake, he rolled his eyes and pulled the arrow out, ignoring the scream of pain along with the blood that gushed out. "Take him upstairs and bandage him. It shouldn't get infected if you do it properly." The leader obeyed him, and signaled for two others to pick the wounded man and carry him out the door.

As the officers filed out of the door, one of them called "We'll name a cat after you or something." as if that would make her feel better!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Have some fun

"Did you enjoy that little display? Not to kiss my own ass or anything but that shot was perfect." Alfred twittered, sliding over to the wall where all the early weapons were kept and placing the bow gingerly on the wall, before taking out a rag to give it a quick polish. Regina figured that she could live longer and possibly survive if she could keep him talking about weapons, which seemed to be his favorite topic.

"Say, how did you learn to shoot like that?" she blurted out. Alfred looked back at her questioningly, before breaking out in a huge grin.

"Well Arthur and Allistor, that's Scotland for you, taught me how to shoot a bow when I was younger, and this bow was one that Arthur made for me. Natalya, she's Belarus, be glad that she wasn't around to hear your little commie bastard remark earlier or she would have actually stabbed you, taught me how to throw knives with deadly accuracy. Oh lets see Gilbert trained me to hit even the smallest target at Valley Forge back in the winter of '78. That was tough do you know how imprecise the guns back then were? I still have my trusty musket right here." he added, setting the bow down in order to cradle a flintlock musket tenderly in his arms.

"'78? You mean like 1978?"

"1778 sweetheart. During my revolutionary war. Ugh do you know anything about my history? Valley Forge, winter 1778, Friedrich von Steuben, any of that ring a bell?"

"Impossible! Humans can't live that long! How old are you really?" Regina gasped out in shock.

"Well I don't know if you noticed yet, but i'm not exactly a human now, am I? And for how old I am… hmm let's see..." and he actually had to stop and think for a second. "Physically? 19. Actually? Well I suppose you could say that I was "born" in 1492, when I was first discovered. I spent around a century with my mother, who is Native America, and Mattie, and then Arthur and Francis found me at around 1607, then Arthur took care of me for about 8 or so years and left for the whole official 'pirate and conquer the world' business and came back around 1775 and then I rebelled and so i'm… around 524 years old!" he looked very proud of himself for adding all of that up.

"What do you mean by 'pirate and conquer the world'?"

"It means being Arthur Kirkland, pirate of the seven seas, explorer of the new world and whatever else he called himself back then. When he captured a ship he would spend like 2 whole minutes on introducing himself, and then he would do the whole slicing and dicing and taking all the gold stuff."

"You forgot 'The mighty british empire, a land that the sun never sets on.' that was also part of my title." A voice came from somewhere in the corner, and to Regina's horror the voice sounded british.

She gasped in horror as Arthur came into view, smirking. The look in his eyes was one of cruel amusement, as if he would cut her up into little pieces and laugh. He, unlike Alfred, had changed into jeans and a black t-shirt that looked several sizes too big for him, like it was for someone with a lot more muscle. "Unfortunately, despite the blood on the floor, she doesn't have any visible cuts on her, other than that frankly spectacular black eye. Alfred what the bloody hell have you been doing for an hour then?" Regina winced and lifted her free hand to her eye, surprised that she hadn't even felt it swell up.

"Oh hi there Arthur so nice of you to join us… hey wait a minute that's my shirt! You limey thief!"

"Wow that's one I haven't heard in awhile. 'Limey'. The insults have usually been more animal themed in the last century."

"Animal themed?" Regina questioned, while Alfred snickered in the background.

"Yes animal themed. The bloody french frog thinks it's funny to call me-"

Almost as if on cue, a heavily accented "Black sheep of Europe! Où es-tu? (Where are you)" was yelled out from somewhere in one of the side rooms.

"Well i'll be off before Francy-pants gets here. But don't worry i'll be back." he sneered in Regina's direction. "There's still a rather special treat for our favorite president." he walked away, chuckling darkly.

Crap. That can't mean anything good. I've got to keep Alfred talking so he doesn't kill me. He seems like a guy who has a pretty big ego. And i'm pretty good looking so…

"Do you work out?" she frantically blurted out.

"No, I magically got abs by answering your pointless questions. Is it not obvious that I do?" he sarcastically replied without even turning around, examining his knife collection.

"Well you're so strong… you wouldn't leave a poor, little girl tied up and scared would you, Alfie?" she purred.

He whipped around, and a knife flew out of his hand with deadly accuracy, slicing open a deep gash in her cheek and impaling itself in the headboard of her chair. Regina screamed as pain exploded in her face, blood dripping steadily out of the cut. He strode forward and leaned in close, yanking the knife out of the headboard and pressing it against her throat.

"America."

"What?" Regina sobbed out, feeling the cool blade, already stained with her blood, threatening to break the skin of her neck. Blue eyes smoldering with rage glared at her from behind glasses, and Regina wept at the thought that her life could end now, looking into those eyes.

"My. Name. Is. America." He snarled, pressing the knife a bit deeper with each word. "I have let you use my human name for far too long. You shall address all of us by our country names or i'll cut out your vocal cords. Stop your silly screaming and crying the pain isn't that bad."

"B-b-but why?" she shakily choked out, trying to stop crying.

"Have I known you for 5 centuries? No. Have you fought by my side in wars? No. Do I trust you? No. Do I like you? Well i'm relatively sane so the answer is no. When the answer to all of those is yes, you may call me by my human name, but only Mattie and Artie are allowed to call me Alfie. Last I checked you weren't either of them. So shut the hell up and show some goddamn respect."

There was a pattering of footsteps heard in the distance, and Regina's heart soared at the thought that she might be saved. The door flew open, and Regina's hopes were dashed. France stood there, a cruel smirk on his face. He glanced at America, almost like he was asking permission. "Have fun, but leave some for me." America sang, waving the knife around teasingly and skipping to the corner. France circled the chair, with a predatory look on his face. Regina couldn't breathe as his hand trailed out and lightly ran across the ropes tying her to the chair. She strained against her bonds, scared of what he was going to do. He noticed the look on her face and sighed.

"Sérieusement? (seriously) What do you zink I am going to do?

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" she spat. "You have a beautiful woman tied up in a chair and you expect me not to fight? I'd rather die if my predictions are correct." She realized that one of her arms was untied and as soon his hand was within reach she hit him. He caught her wrist and gripped it so hard she felt all circulation cut off.

"Again you go with ze self flattery, ma chère. I could 'ave almost any woman or man in zis world zat I choose, why ze 'ell would I pursue you?" He reprimanded. "And don't worry. Ze one zat kills you will not be moi, 'owever much I want to." he released her wrist, much to her relief, and sashayed away, taking a diamond encrusted comb shaped like a rose out of his pocket and styling his hair in the reflection of an axe.

"Where'd you get that stupid thing anyway?" she grumbled, trying to shake feeling back into her hand and failing.

He flipped his hair over his shoulder and spun elegantly around to face her. "Zis so called 'stupid thing' was given to me by ze only mortal I 'ave ever loved. My belle Jeanne."

"Well Jeanne wouldn't approve of killing another woman. If she ever hears about this i'm sure she would leave you."

He laughed bitterly, and looked at the comb, sadness in his eyes. "Zat is not a problem."

"Yes it is! You better stop now or if she finds out she's gonna be mad at you!"

"Zat is not a problem." he repeated, looking into Regina's blue eyes,"Considering zat she has been dead since ze year 1431."

"1431?! How the hell… oh wait you guys are immortal."

"Oui. 1431. When became ze 'eroine of France, and zey 'anded 'er over to ze English. She died on May 30, 1431, when ze simply charmant Angleterre burnt 'er at ze stake."

Regina though for a moment, trying to remember any female heros of France, before finally settling on one. "Jeanne? You mean like Joan of Arc?"

"Joan of Arc is ze english version of 'er name oui. My lovely Jeanne d'Arc."

"Careful." Whispered a voice to her right. Regina twisted her head to look at the speaker, and saw that it was America. "You are walking a very treacherous path by bringing her up." He said in a low voice that was not noticed by France, who turned back to the axe and was tying his hair in a loose ponytail with a french flag patterned ribbon.

"Well i'm already going to die aren't I? Might as well have some fun." she sneered. "After all, you said yourself that I would die."

"I will not deny that and you will die at my hands. However, there's torturing to make me feel better, then torturing because no one lays a hand on my Artie and escapes alive," Regina shuddered at how his voice dropped to a savage growl. "then a relatively quick death. With Francis, you will have a slow death as your life bleeds out, your head half attached to your neck, not enough to kill you. Then, while you are begging for your life to end, you are thrown in the fire, screaming in agony as your flesh melts off and smoke fills your lungs. You are snatched from the fire just as you are on the last string between life and death, but still alive. At that moment the agony is all you can experience. It consumes you, slowly taking you closer to sweet relief. The end arrives with a swift slash of a guillotine. I'm many things, but i'm nowhere as cruel as Francis. He's one of the oldest nations, one of the most experienced, and in certain situations, one of the most heartless. If you go too far with bringing back old wounds that need to stay closed, you will wish that I am the one killing you."

She scoffed at him and turned her attention back to France, hearing a door open and close in the background. She ignored it. Surely America was saying that just to creep me out. France looks so harmless. I bet the worst he can do is give me a bad haircut. She studied the nation, who was humming a song and examining America's rather impressive weapon collection.

"Joan of arc. Yeah I've heard of her. She was the witch that was rightfully burnt at the stake wasn't she?"

France went silent and glared at her in the reflection of a blade. His normally sparking blue eyes burned, barely controlled rage and pain beneath the surface. If she had been looking a bit more carefully, she would have noticed that one of the weapons was missing and France's hand sliding into his pocket.

"Jesus Christ woman did you not listen to anything I said?" America hissed through his teeth.

"Yeah I bet she was happy to die. I know if you were the one pursuing me I would jump headfirst into the flames." She taunted, enjoying how France visibly shook from the effort of holding back. "Personally I think that the burned to a crisp look was better than that ugly face she had in the paintings bet she had a personality to match-"

"YOU 'AVE GONE TOO FAR!" France suddenly screamed. He whirled around and grabbed the top of her head sharply, forcing her neck up. She yelped in pain at the sharp jerk of her hair, but that soon turned into a scream of terror. France had raised his arm high over his head, and in his hand he clutched a long dagger. His handsome face was twisted in a snarl, and his eyes gleamed with a savage light. Regina screamed and thrashed around as he brought the knife down. A gunshot rang out, and a bullet flew in front of Regina's face, taking some skin off the tip of her nose, before striking the knife and knocking it out of France's hand. A split second later, France was grabbed from behind and dragged away from Regina by… America? No, America was standing to the side, a slightly smoking revolver in his hands. Regina's rescuer had longer hair with violet eyes, and was holding a struggling France, talking to him softly in french. She tried to match the face with a name and gasped out the first that came to mind.

"Matthew?" she gasped out. He looked up at the sound of his name, eyes narrowing when he saw who spoke.

"Canada. My human name is not permitted for you to use. Also Alfie for the love of maple put the gun down." Regina twisted her head to look at America, who somewhat sheepishly put down the revolver, away from her head. She glared at him, and he rushed to defend himself.

"Hey so yeah I got pissed when you used Mattie's human name. But whatever it's all in the past, no one got a bullet in the head… this time. Now we need to focus on calming the french dude down."

France, meanwhile had calmed down slightly and was no longer fighting Canada, but the frenchman still had to be restrained. "Your blood will water the meadows of France." he hissed, baring his teeth.

"Papa calmez-vous s'il vous plaît." Canada whispered. "What did she do to get you this way? If you talk about it we can leave and get through this without chopping anyone's head off. You of all people should know how that feels." At Canada's words France suddenly winced, lifting a hand to the side of his neck, where just past the collar of his shirt was a thin scar.

"You got your HEAD chopped off?" Regina yelped.

"Oui. in Ze year 1793 during my own revolution. To zis day still do not know why, for I was on ze side of my people. I was a talking 'ead for about a day before I managed to convince a très belle young woman to sew my 'ead back onto my neck. As for what she did, she insulted everyone I care about, and for zat I will not stand."

"At least she was semi sensible and didn't bring her back up." Canada sighed, relieved that he didn't have to clean up after the last time someone insulted Jeanne in France's presence. Who knew blood was so hard to clean off carpets?

"Nah Mattie she did."

Canada's eyes went wide with shock and he looked at Regina with genuine fear. "You brought HER up?!" he yelled. Everyone in the room jumped a bit, startled to hear the soft-spoken canadian yelling. "I came down here hoping to talk some sense into alfie and papa but you've ruined all chances of that. Nobody can help you now. Papa is an extremely patient man, unless it's with Arthur. But now you have insulted me not once but twice, and reopened a six century old wound that he is still recovering from. Oh maple you now have 2 countries that want you dead."

"Oh dear Matthew you are mistaken. There's also me." A smooth british accent cut in, and Regina groaned.

"Oh god not you again."

"Yes me again. And what the bloody hell are you doing here, frog?" he glared at France, who had been released by Canada and was now absentmindedly twirling a rose in his hands.

"Oh salut black sheep of europe. I see you are dressed as tastelessly as ever."

"Says the man who is wearing a cape."

"Iz a capulet, non?"

"Rapunzel."

"British scum."

"Cheese eating surrender monkey."

"Oh pardon I thought zis was a battle of wits but I see you are unarmed."

This type of back and forth banter continued for a couple minutes and before long, they were fighting with swords, each intent upon stabbing the other. America and Canada rolled their eyes at the long time friends/enemies antics. Canada sat down next to Regina and sighed. "Thank god that this will be over in a couple minutes. Happens every time they are in the same room."

Regina watched the fight with amusement as they moved around the room.

"The first thing French students learn in school is how to say 'I surrender.' IN GERMAN!" England screamed, sword tearing off a bit of material of France's capulet.

"Oui maybe but ze second is 'ow to cook and brush our teeth, deux endeavors zat 'ave yet to reach across ze Channel!" France spat, nearly managing to land a hit on England's shoulder.

"YOU BLOODY SNAIL SLURPING GIT." England roared, and increased his attack, disarming France and preparing to strike.

"Alright that's enough." America stood up and crossed the room, scooping up the furious Brit and carrying him to the other side of the room, away from France. "Calm down babe Francis doesn't need his head detached again."

England wrapped his arms around America's neck and pouted into his chest. "Fourteen bloody centuries and you still leave your left side unguarded every damn time." He grumbled at France.

"Good fight mon ami. You 'ave defeated ze great moi and your reward you get a kiss from Amérique. Hon hon hon."

"SHUT UP. And Alfred you can let me down now."

America let him go with some reluctance, and England sheathed his sword and leaned against the wall, still scowling at France.

"Alright since all of you are acting like adults and not trying to kill each other, I think I'll be off. Come on Kuma." Canada said, and whistled. A small polar bear that Regina hadn't noticed before crossed the room to walk at Canada's side. "See you around Alfie and Arthur

and au revoir papa."

"Bye Mattie!"

"Have a good evening."

"Adieu, mon fils."

The door slammed shut with a loud bang, and Regina looked back in fear at the three countries that wanted her gone. France sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking at a watch on his wrist.

"Oh mon dieu look at ze time! I really must get going, ze flight back to Paris is in ze early 'ours of ze morning. Bonne nuit!" He twittered, sauntering over to the door and exiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: These aren't just some silly card tricks

Now that France was gone, much to Regina's relief, she turned her attention to the other nations that wanted her dead. America was sitting in another chair, arms crossed and with a weapon in each. His leer only broadened when he noticed her staring at him in fear, unable to tear her eyes away. "Like what you see?" he purred, uncrossing his arms and letting the gun in his hand dangle from his fingertips. Regina swallowed, tearing her gaze away and shaking her head.

"Well even if she doesn't I certainly do."

Regina lifted her head to look at England, who was leaning against the wall, cutlass in a scabbard at his side and one palm raised. Even though he was smaller than America, he managed to appear just as, if not more terrifying. A small smirk played across his lips as he noticed her look. "Scared?" he asked, false concern lacing his words.

"Of what? A scrawny tea lover? In your dreams." Regina spat, her voice higher out of fear.

"Careful poppet, nightmares are also dreams." he hummed, a dark aura gathering around him. "I've been looking for an opportunity to practice my magic."

Regina had the audacity to laugh. "Magic? Card tricks and pulling rabbits out of hats weren't in my nightmares, last I checked."

"These aren't just some silly card tricks, girl." he scoffed, a dark fire materializing in the air above his palm. Regina watched in horror as the fire grew and twisted, taking the form of a person, obviously writhing in pain. "This is magic that leveled cities and civilizations alike, magic that has the power to strip your skin off your bones, magic that creates monsters, summons demons, and with a flick of the wrist destroys it all." he clenched his fist, extinguishing the fire.

Regina realized that her arm was still untied for whatever reason, and began scratching at the ropes, slowly untying the bounds that held her there. Thankfully neither nation noticed, as England was amusing himself by summoning different colors of fire, and America was watching them dance in the air, trying to shoot them with a small handgun, cheering whenever the bullets passed through and dropped to the floor with a dull clunk, half melted. They would grow bored of this eventually and remember her, so she went faster, feeling the ropes tying her to the chair loosen. Her nails picked at the knot, and with a small crack she was free. She broke free of the bonds with a victorious yell and sprinted toward the door, disregarding the loud burst of obnoxious laughter behind her. "ADIOS BITCHES!" she shouted, only ten feet away from the door. She suddenly crashed into an invisible barrier, falling back. Regina braced herself for the impact on the floor, but it never came. She had closed her eyes when she crashed and now opened them to asses the situation. Regina screamed when she realized that the reason she was not on the floor already was because of England.

The superpower was still in the same position as before, expression lazy. There were tongues of dark light pouring from his palm and winding around Regina, holding her in the air. America hadn't even moved from the chair to stop her and was instead clutching onto it for support, howling with obnoxious laughter.

"HAhaha… oh man your face! HI-larious!" he choked out, wiping tears of amusement from his eyes and going red in the face.

England spared a chuckle, but remained composed. "Well yes I suppose that was quite amusing to see her face."

"Let me go you little shits." Regina hissed, struggling against the new magic. As soon as the words left her mouth, a look of dark fury settled on his face. It was a look that caused her stomach to drop, and she knew with a sinking feeling that when she finally pushed him over the edge, his rage would be a hundred times worse than France's. He snapped his fingers, the sound loud and crisp. Almost at once light blue light seeped out and coiled itself around Regina's face, effectively shutting her up.

"Last I was aware, my name that you were supposed to address me by was England, and Alfred's was America. Neither of those are 'little shit'. Now shut your bloody mouth or i'll shut it for you."

Regina discovered that the light did not prevent her from talking, and wasted no time spitting out a reply. "You deserved every bit of that slap you-"

She was cut off when England snapped his fingers again, and the light burst into flame.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Did anyone order a well done president?

England snapped his fingers, and Regina's world exploded. The blue fire traveled over her face, muffling any screams of agony that tore themselves from her throat. The fire did not produce smoke, nor did it burn her flesh, but the pain was the same, if not greater. Tongues of flame reached up to lick at her eyes, tears of pain hissing as they evaporated, curling up in wisps of purple steam. Regina thrashed around in her bindings, trying to put out the fire, but each movement only seemed to intensify it. As suddenly as it started, the fire was extinguished with a clap of the englishman's hands, the mind numbing pain slowly fading. Regina went limp, coughing and crying with relief.

"Now dear, next time you will listen next time I tell you to remain quiet. Finish the insult that you started, and the next fire will leave marks." The angered brit warned.

"Oh man Artie thanks for not using the ones that burn." America shuddered, looking at Regina's face with disgust. "Those seriously freak me out."

"Scared of a little fire?" Regina taunted. England raised his hand as if to snap again, but America stopped him.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I've had some pretty bad experiences with fire and I in no way want to repeat those."

"Bad experiences? We've all burned ourselves at one point in our lives but i don't think that qualifies as a reason to be scared of a little fire."

 _This guy seems pretty weak. I mean who's scared of a little flame? What a pansy. I'm certainly not. Well except for England's fire. But give me a break that shit is blue._

"Well I have to take what you said with a grain of salt, because you aren't thinking on a personification scale. In your mind, a small cut is probably a papercut. In ours it's getting stabbed but no biggie it'll heal in a couple days. A burn for humans is the sting of a candle. Try having your capital burnt to the ground. That's a bad experience with fire. The pain is horrid, a million times worse than what you just experienced. Anyone sane would not go within a mile of a flame after having their capital burned."

"Bloody hell Alfred I said I was sorry for burning Washington to the ground in 1814."

"YOU BURNED THE GODDAMN CAPITOL BUILDING AND THE WHITE HOUSE. THE FUCKING WHITE HOUSE ARTIE."

"I WAS PISSED AND MATTHEW AND I BOTH APOLOGIZED YOU GIT."

"Oh it's alright babe I forgave you about a century ago and besides, it's funny how angry you get."

"Why the hell does your capital burning matter? It's just a city." Regina questioned, curious how a couple buildings burning could cause any pain.

"Our capital is our heart, silly girl. When it is destroyed we feel like it's being torn out. We are after all, the personifications of our land and people. Like my glasses for example, are Texas."

"What's that cowlick then?" Regina questioned, thankful that she found a topic that would delay her death.

"Nantucket island."

"What about the other states? What does oh I don't know, Florida represent?"

America grinned and yelled "THE SAME AS BIG BEN AND THE EIFFEL TOWER BUT WAAAAAAAY BIGGER!"

England's face went scarlet, and Regina swore she could hear a very faint "Hon hon hon" noise coming from upstairs.

"Wait... what?" She asked, slowly trying to figure out what he meant. England facepalmed, and America smirked, pointing at his crotch. Regina's face heated up as she realized, her face glowing a red rival to England's. "I did not need to know that." she mumbled.

"Hey you were the one that asked."

"Enough of all that we have more important matters to discuss." England said, his face returning to normal color. "What I would like to know is why the hell her arm was untied in the first place."

"Well I was going to play my favorite game with her, but then _someone_ just had to scream and the secret service busted in and it just totally slipped my mind."

"What game is that?" Regina asked, thinking about what games involved her being tied to chairs.

"The one and only knife game baby! Last finger attached is mine to keep!" America sang, prancing over to the wall where all the knives were kept and picking out an absurdly large one.

"Now now Alfred I think it's a bit past the point where the knife game would be fun." England chided, putting his hand on the other nation's wrist, lowering the knife. America nodded and put the knife down, picking up a thin rapier. England said a few words in a strange language that Regina did not understand, and suddenly she was on the floor, hands tied behind her back.

America made his way over to her slowly, twirling the rapier in his hands lazily and watching her with half lidded eyes. She struggled to rise to her feet but a force pushed her back down onto her knees, pressing her shoulders back. She glared at the figure towering above her. Regina opened her mouth to say something, but was shushed when the sword darted out and the tip rested on her lower lip, the feel of the cool metal shutting her up.

"I would advise you not to say anything, unless you want me to shove this through your head." America spoke slowly, stretching out each word. He traced the outline of Regina's lips with the sword, the tip not making any marks. The sharp point wandered down the side of her neck and over her collarbone, coming to a rest over her heart. He added the slightest bit of pressure, and the rapier pinched her skin, a second away from breaking it.

"No… no… please don't kill me. I'll do anything. Please. " Regina begged, whimpering in fear. America's eyes flashed, and the razor sharp tip darted across her abdomen, tearing a slash in the deep blue fabric of Regina's dress and drawing a thin line of red that slowly opened wider, all accomplished with the flick of a wrist. The sword fell to the ground with a clang, the red stained tip bobbing up and down, a single drop of blood falling from the tip. America kneeled down and roughly grabbed Regina's face, forcing her to look up at him.

"Do. Not. Beg. Ever." he snarled, looking at her with fury and disgust in his sparkling eyes. "If you are going to die, die with dignity and suffer in silence." He released her face, shoving her away and standing up. He picked up the rapier from where it had fallen, resting it against Regina's stomach. The blade skated around, opening gashes. "That was for throwing me out of a car, that one over there is for daring to use my middle name, another for daring to say that my relationship with my beloved is wrong." the last left a rather deep cut, and Regina bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Well it is." Regina choked out, still defiant. "It's disgusting and that stupid law never should have been passed. People like you should get the death penalty for being in a same-sex relationship."

A look of shock passed over America's face, and Regina could hear a gasp from behind her. "Well first of all," America spat, the shock replaced with cold anger, "someone's gonna lose a limb for that and spoiler alert, that someone is you. Second, fuck you we got married as soon as that 'stupid law' was passed. Lastly, it's 2017 you would think that people like YOU would be extinct by now. Newsflash, leave your views back in the sixteenth century where they belong."

Regina gulped, thinking that maybe she went a little too far. America picked her up by the ropes tying her hands together and plopped her on a chair, stepping on her feet so she wouldn't try to escape. More ropes appeared out of the air behind the chair and quickly tied her to it, leaving one arm untied like before. A cold hand none to gently picked up her own and slammed it onto a table, strapping her wrist onto the wood surface. The sound of a knife being sharpened reaches Regina's ears, the scrape of metal against stone sending shivers down her spine. America comes into view, holding a large knife in his fist, and for the first time Regina notices the glint of a wedding band in the light.

"No… NO!" Regina screamed as America raised the knife. A ball of energy stuffed itself in her mouth, muffling her pleas.

"You really should have thought of the consequences before you laid a hand on Artie." America informed Regina, and brought the knife down with a flash.

Regina screamed as her hand detached from her arm, biting down hard on the energy in her mouth. As soon as she was done screaming, a silver substance began to form around her stump of a hand, covering the exposed wound and stopping the bleeding. Regina looked around, tears streaming down her face and her body shaking. She saw England examining her hand, now encased in the same silver substance that had coated the stump. Her severed hand floated over to her and slapped her, hard.

"How does that feel, poppet?" England asked, barely holding back laughter.

"That's part of the price you pay for offending us." America chimed. The knife he was holding was stained red and he had small stains of crimson all over his abs, droplets of the vivid liquid dripping like tears to the floor. "Now time to pay in full." He walked over to a table and pulled out a small box, made of heavy silver and diamonds. In the box, on a bed of crushed velvet, lay a small revolver, made out of tarnished silver with engravings on it. Upon closer inspection the engravings read "Alfred Foster Jones sends his love" in fancy script. He picked up a small case of bullets with small hearts on them and loaded the chambers. America cocked the hammer with a final sounding click, and strode over to the chair. Regina struggled against her bonds, jerking her head from side to side, but was stopped by the barrel of the gun being pressed to her head, the cold metal making an impression in her forehead. She stilled and looked up in shock.

 _Oh my god he's serious. I'm actually going to die._

Tears started streaming down her face as she was confronted by reality. All this time there was this little part of her that prayed he was joking, that said she could speak freely. America leaned in and Regina braced herself for mocking, but when she met the cobalt orbs, they were blank, the slightest hint of longing flickering in their depths.

"Do not fear death." he whispered, and pulled the trigger.


	10. Goodbye AN

Ok so something I'd like to clarify. Yeah Regina dead. He killed her dead. Super dead. Her VP took over. No more bitchy Regina YAY.


End file.
